Flashback'
by Mago de Oz
Summary: Temari recuerda como surgió el amor entre Shikamaru y ella..La Sabaku espera ansiosa el regreso de su chico lágrimas.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE 1  
Shikamaru… Mi vida, mi luz, mi esperanza…Tú eres todo lo que necesito para levantarme cada mañana y sonreir, sin ti mi alma se consume y no puedo seguir adelante. Por eso necesito recordarte hasta que te vea atravesar las puertas de Konoha conquistándome con tu saludo tan problemático...**_**2 de Diciembre, mi misión en la Aldea Oculta del Fuego.**_

Una vez más a los ninjas de la Arena nos requerían en Konoha, parece que no pueden hacer nada sin nosotros...Pero a nosotros nos interesaba la alianza con ellos, al fin y al cabo Konoha era una de las ciudades ninjas más importantes.  
Gaara como buen Kazekage se quedo cuidando de nuestra querida Sunagakure no Sato, aunque a regañadientes creo recordar...Mi hermano Kankuro fue mi única compañía, y yo como embajadora de la Aldea representaba a nuestro pueblo y Kazekage asi que estaba completamente obligada a acudir a la llamada de la Hokage Tsunade-sama.

El viaje paso sin incidentes y al de dos días atravesando el sofocante desierto llegamos a el frondoso bosque de la entrada a Konoha. Las grandes puertas nos aguardaban y el vigilante al vernos nos pidió que nos identificaramos.  
"Temari y Kankuro de Aldea Oculta de la Arena, hermanos del Kazekage Gaara-sama, yo Temari soy la emba...'' pero una voz masculina me interrumpió en mi pequeño discurso identificativo, jamás olvidare tu voz , mi amor..

-Si, si...Ya nos hemos enterado de quienes sois. Qué problemática...- dijo un shinobi con la banda de su villa en su brazo. Yo me moleste con ese grosero comentario.  
- ¿Y este tío quien es?- preguntó mi hermano.  
-Es el chico lágrimas...¿No te acuerdas? Siempre íbamos en su ayuda, parece ser que los ninjas de Konoha no saben ni atarse los zapatos solos.- contesté con mi acostumbrado tono de prepotencia.  
- ¡Ah si! Ya me acuerdo de nuestra misión 'salvar el culo a Konoha'-contestó Kankuro.  
-Bueno yo como soy un caballero, creo que no es necesario recordar a la Gran Villa de la Arena de que el favor fue satisfactoriamente devuelto...- recuerdo tu contestación perfectamente, en ese instante me dieron unas ganas tremendas de bajarte los humos a base de jutsus...Que tiempos aquellos..  
- Si no teneis más que añadir, os ruego que me acompañeis.- dijo Shikamaru, mi hermano y yo no objetamos nada y quisimos terminar con eso de inmediato asi que le seguimos sin chistar.  
Recorrimos las abarrotadas calles de Konoha, siempre tan llenas de vida no como Suna, aunque nuestro pueblo tiene otro encanto...Al fin divisamos el gran edificio de la Hokage, con su sello identificativo en la fachada.  
-Espero que sea importante, no me gusta perder el tiempo.- dije yo a mi hermano.  
-no se preocupe señorita Temari, estoy seguro de que os podréis ir en un par de días de esta fastidiosa Aldea.- contestó Shikamaru que iba por delante nuestro contemplando las limpias nubes.  
-No hablaba contigo, chico lágrimas.- yo obviamente no me quede callada, él sin embargo murmuró para sí un 'Todas las mujeres sois unas problemáticas'  
-¿Todavía sigues con esa tontería de mujeres y hombres?-pregunté yo mosqueada, tú simplemente encediste un cigarrillo y aspiraste con frunción.  
-¡Ja! Y Ahora fumas, lo tienes todo chico lágrimas. Vago, cobarde, machista y fumador. Menudo futuro te espera.- dije yo poniéndome a tu altura y dejando a mi hermano atrás.  
Tú te giraste y me miraste unos segundos con esos hermosos ojos negros que a mi tanto me gustan y acto seguido me echaste todo el humo en la cara, yo tosí.  
-Eres un inútil ¿por qué has hecho eso?- pregunté yo con mi acostumbrado ceño fruncido.  
-Seria demasiado problemático contestarte, seguidme.-contestaste tú y entramos al gran edificio, saludaste a un par de ninjas y tocaste suavemente la puerta de la Hokage.

-¡Adelante!- gritó la Hokage, nosotros obedecimos y entramos. En el despacho voló una enciclopedia que por poco aterriza sobre mi cabeza pero gracias a Dios la esquive.  
- Lo siento Temari-san pero Naruto me pone enferma...- dijo con el puño en alto y miró a el Uzumaki, él se rascó la nuca sonriendo.  
-Hokage-sama ya han llegado los ninjas de la Arena.- dijo aburrido Shikamaru, en realidad te aburría muchísimo ese trabajo y añorabas ver las esponjosas nubes.  
-Hokage-sama ¿para qué se nos precisa en Konoha?- pregunté yo autoritariamente, por algo era yo la embajadora.  
- Tenemos ciertas sospechas de que el País del Arroz y de La Roca están planeando un ataque a nuestra Villa, por eso necesitamos a la embajadora de la Arena, es decir tú. El consejo de aquí y de tu aldea han decidido que la embajadora de Suna junto con un ninja de los nuestros vayan a el País del Arroz y negocien con ellos la paz o por lo menos saber a ciencia cierta si la guerra es inminente o simples rumores.- explicó Tsunade.  
-Con todos mis respetos Hokage-sama, si es cierto que ambos paises planean una emboscada a Konoha ¿ no cree usted que sería un suicidio que vayamos a donde ellos?- pregunté.  
-No Temari de la Arena. Te aseguro que no se atreveran a tocar a un ninja de la Arena, vuestro Kazekage infunde temor con solo escuchar su nombre.- contestó con sus manos entrelazadas.  
- De acuerdo. Si nuestro Kazekage esta de acuerdo con esta misión, mi hermano y yo aceptamos de buen grado vuestras ordenes.- dije con respeto.  
-Si pero tampoco os paseis...- añadió Kankuro.  
-¡Kankuro!- le llamé la atención al bocazas de mi hermano.  
Shikamaru se rió y yo le miré con mi mirada más mortífera.  
- jeje No pasa nada. Bien Shikamaru Nara irás con la embajadora de Sunagakure y tu hermano,Kankuro-san irá con Uzumaki Naruto a el País de la Roca.- informó Tsunade, yo quise protestar pero eso no seria propio de una kunoichi.

Kankuro se despidió de mi cortésmente y salió junto con Naruto, yo hice lo mismo con Shikamaru.  
- ¿Estás lista, no? Partimos de inmediato.- dijo Shikamaru mientras se encaminaba a la salida del edificio.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¡Acabo de venir de la Arena, estoy agotada!- protesté yo, tú te paraste y me miraste de reojo, supongo que seria demasiado esfuerzo girarte entero.  
-Son órdenes de la Hokage. ¿Quieres que te lleve en mis brazos?- preguntaste y encediste otro cigarro. Ese vicio no me gustaba para nada pero a ti te hacia parecer más atractivo aún.  
No se porque pero esa pregunta ,aparentemente inocente y burlesca me provocó un escalofrío muy placentero.  
-Ni muerta.- dije y yo, muy altanera, comencé a caminar por las calles.

Susurraste algo para ti, creí entender 'La vieja Tsunade me va a matar'  
-Esta bien, descansa.- suspiraste y echaste otra calada. Yo te miré.-En mi casa-añadiste.  
-¿Qué? ¡No!- dije yo cortante, en ese momento no sabia porque rechazaba esa idea.  
- Ok, de acuerdo. ¡pues en marcha!- dijiste y apagaste el cigarrillo.  
Yo realmente estaba muy cansada así que hice algo impropio de mi.  
-Vale esta bien tú ganas.- contesté cruzándome de brazos.  
Tú te pusiste a mi altura y ladeaste la cabeza de una forma muy persuasiva y tremendamente irresistible.  
-¿Qué se dice?- preguntaste divertido por la situación.  
Yo estiré más la cabeza si se podía y cerré los ojos molesta.  
-Gracias...-susurre bien bajito, cuidándome de que nadie me escuchara esa palabra que para mi era impronunciable.  
-¿Qué? No te he escuchado...-tú te pusiste la mano en la oreja haciendo que no oías, claramente era un pique. Era un juego que realmente a mi me encantaba y tú lo sabías.  
-¡Gracias llorón!-exclamé y enfadada como estaba caminé sin rumbo, tú estabas detrás de mí.  
-Um...La doy por válida...- contestaste y me agarraste suavemente por la cintura, yo estaba de espaldas a ti y un tremendo sonrojo me invadió las mejillas.  
-¿Se puede saber que haces, pervertido?- pregunté yo ofuscada.  
Tú me diste la vuelta con suavidad y todavía con tu brazo rodeándome la cintura respondiste.  
-Mi casa está por ahí.- susurraste y señalaste la dirección contraria, yo resoplé furiosa. Me hacías sentirme algo estúpida e infantil.

Ambos caminamos uno al lado del otro sin dirigirnos la palabra, completamente en silencio. El camino se me hizo eterno.  
-Es aquí.- él se paró delante de una puerta.  
Yo contemplé la casa, en verdad es preciosa pero yo seguía con mi enfado.  
-Bah, no esta mal.- dijo yo.  
- ¿Cómo que no esta mal? ¡UY! Qué exquisita es la princesa.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, yo me volteé y vi a una mujer muy parecida a Shikamaru, al instante comprendí que era su madre.  
Yo avergonzada tartamudeé.  
-No ¡es muy bonita! Lo siento señora Nara pero esque..yo..Lo siento mucho.- me disculpé atropelladamente, no queria ofender a esa mujer. Ella para mi sorpresa rompió en carcajadas y Shikamaru nos miraba divertido.  
-¿esto si que no te aburre,eh?- le pregunté enfadada.  
Tú te encogiste de hombros.  
-No, para nada.- y reíste secamente. Me fascinó tu risa.

Acto seguido Shikamaru le explicó a su madre que yo necesitaba descansar un par de horas, ella accedió de muy buena gana, nos invitó a entrar. Ambos nos quitamos nuestros zapatos y el me guió silenciosamente escaleras arriba.  
-Aquí.- y me abriste una puerta, sin duda alguna era su habitación, montones de ropa estaban esparcidos por el suelo, yo con asco cogí un calcetín.  
-Vago,cobarde,machista,fumador y cerdo.- añadí a mi lista un adjetivo más para mi cobarde.  
-Tsk...Eres demasiado problemática ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dijiste,yo observé que tenias las manos atrás, una pose poco habitual en ti. Sin duda escondías algo, yo me acerque a ti.  
-Um... ¿Qué escondes ahí?- pregunté e intenté coger lo que tenias entre las manos pero nos quedamos en una especie de abrazo, yo estaba pegada a ti.  
-¿Qué, nervioso?- pregunté, quería devolverte todo lo que me hacías sentir...  
-Para nada.- tu aceptaste mi provocación y pusiste tus labios a el alcance de los míos. Sabía que si seguía con nuestro juego, acabaría perdiendo, en el fondo sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de ti pero mi orgullo siempre fue más fuerte. Mi corazón estaba desbocado pero acudí a mi frialdad con asombrosa efectividad y cuando le vi despistado le cogí lo que tenía entre las manos.  
- Un peluche...- un gracioso ciervo era lo que estaba escondiendo momento antes, yo reí.  
-¡Devuélvemelo!- dijiste y yo empecé a correr por tu habitación como una chiquilla.  
-¿Tienes 5 años, chico lágrimas?- me lo estaba pasando realmente bien, él tenia el fastidio pintado en la cara. Divertida salté sobre la cama y cai tumbada con su peluche en mis brazos.  
él se tropezó con un montón de ropa sucia y calló sobre mi, estaba completamente encima mio, cada vez que me acuerdo rió como una adolescente.  
-¿ me lo dejas?- pregunté inocentemente, cuando quería podía ser realmente adorable, me aseguré de pestañear con dulzura. Tu sonreíste y se te pasó el cabreo de antes.  
- Si, pero no te encariñes con Popy...Le quiero mucho...-susurraste y tus últimas palabras me las imaginé con un 'Te' en vez de un 'Le', me sonrojé a más no poder, y tú te diste perfecta cuenta. Acercaste mucho más el rostro.  
- ¿Popy? Jajaja tranquilo no lo haré daño...Cuando quiero soy muy buena...-susurré bien bajito.  
Tú me miraste unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y para mi fastidio te quitaste despacio de encima mio, te sentaste en la cama y con un sonoro suspiro te levantaste.  
- Lo se, descansa.- dijiste y a mi parecer fue lo más dulce que me habían dicho en la vida y me dirigiste una última mirada y acto seguido apagaste la luz.

No se si lo sabes pero las dos horas que me dejaste descansar soñé contigo y con esos apetitosos labios...  
- Temari...Despierta cariño...- por unos instantes imaginé que esa era tu perfecta voz, me desperté de inmediato y ' Popy' se me calló al suelo pero para mi decepción era otra persona.  
-Ya veo que conoces a Popy, Shikamaru siempre duerme con él. Ahora que sabes su secreto probablemente tenga que matarte...- bromeó la guapa madre de Shikamaru, yo reí con ganas.  
- Mujeres...- ambas paramos de reír y vimos que estabas en el marco de la puerta con dos mochilas, una al hombro y otra en la mano.  
- Bueno Temari es hora de que os vayais, como la Hokage se entere de que todavía estáis en Konoha seguramente os colgará de los pulgares...- dijo la madre, yo asentí y me levanté de la cama. Le di las gracias a la matriarca de los Nara y Shikamaru me ofreció una mochila.  
- Con lo problemática que eres seguramente sólo has venido con tu abanico, ten...- me dijiste y yo la cogí y me la eché a la espalda.  
Yo partí de Konoha junto con el chico más problemático de toda la Aldea, viné con fastidio pero me fui de ahí con otro sentimiento flotando en mis entrañas..una cálida sensación me invadia, Ese día simplemente era perfecto. Todo estaba bien en mi mundo.  



	2. Parte Dos

PARTE 2

_**PARTE 2  
3 de Diciembre, Shikamaru y yo juntos de misión.**_

Ya llevábamos nueve horas caminando sin descanso así que al amanecer de este tres de Diciembre con el rocío adueñándose de los caminos decidimos acampar, el frió me congelaba los huesos.  
- Tsk...Estoy molido, esto se esta volviendo realmente problemático..- dijiste mientras te quitabas la mochila, yo tiritaba.  
-S-si..- dije con dificultad, tú te diste cuenta de que el frío me invadía.  
-Ten. – me ofreciste tu chaleco – No quiero que la embajadora de Suna me de una patada en el culo por machista.- dijiste con tu fino sentido del humor, Cariño...Realmente estabas irresistible. Yo me reí y cogí su chaleco.  
- Señor Nara.. ¿ usted cree que esto me va a proteger del frío?- pregunté mientras me lo ponía, él se quedó mirando mi nueva adquisición.  
- No se, pero se me ocurren muchas formas de entrar en calor...Voy a por leña...- dijiste, no se porque pero me sonrojé a más no poder, no sabia que me pasaba pero se me pasaba por la mente varias ideas sobre como calentarnos sin necesidad de el fuego. En tu ausencia aspiré el olor de tu chaleco, era una mezcla de tabaco y el otro olor me recordaba a un champú, me reí por lo bajo , en esos momentos me imaginaba tremendamente ridícula. Recuerdo que casi me pillas en mi actividad de adolescente pero debido a la enorme carga de leña que llevabas era imposible que vieras nada, con un soplido dejaste caer la leña.

-Esto de hacerse el machote es un coñazo- dijiste y te limpiaste el sudor de la frente.  
-¿Tienes frío? Porque si eso te lo devuelvo...-le dije y me desabroche su chaleco.  
- No , no ...quedátelo...- contestaste mientras te me acercabas y metiste la mano en el bolsillo de tu chaleco.  
-Gracias.- le dije mirándole directamente a esos ojos que tanto me gustan.  
-Ei..parece que ya se te da mucho mejor eso de dar las gracias...- él seguía con la mano metida en su chaleco que ahora llevaba yo. Iba a decir algo pero el habló.  
-El mechero.- dijiste. Yo no entendí.  
- ¿Cómo?- te pregunté, tu sonreíste.  
-Busco el mechero.- me aclaraste, yo sentí como la cara me ardía de la vergüenza.  
-¿Estás bien? Me parece que tienes fiebre.- me dijiste preocupado y me acariciaste la frente apartándome con infinita ternura el flequillo.  
- No ¡Oh Dios! Estoy bien Shikamaru.- contesté roja a más no poder, en ese instante me estaba dando cuenta de que le necesitaba más de lo que yo pensaba. Estaba muy nerviosa en esos instantes, mi razón se había olvidado completamente de que era una kunoichi. ¿Cómo ese chico menor que yo me podía hacer sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Hoy en día, todavía lo desconozco.

- Lo siento si te he molestado...- dijiste en susurros, en ese momento el corazón se me partió al pensar que te había hecho daño. Yo me quedé callada, al final habias encontrado el mechero y ya estabas manos a la obra encendiendo la fogata.  
Me sentía realmente estúpida. Yo por hacer algo empecé a montar la tienda de campaña, tú te sentaste sobre un tronco, te veía muy pensativo y calentaste dos tazones de ramen.  
Cuando estuvo listo le pasé su bol y el me lo cogió con un gracias y no me miró, comió con la cabeza gacha. Yo me sentía realmente mal, comí sin ganas y luego decidí acostarme. Me deshice las cuatro coletas que tanto me caracterizan.  
- Shikamaru...Me voy a acostar...- le dije, el asintió. Me iba a meter a la tienda pero necesitaba soltarlo de una buena vez.  
- Shikamaru...- susurré, tú te giraste en el tronco y me miraste.  
- Dime.- ¡Dios! Me vuelves loca, esa mirada me estaba matando...de amor..  
- Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerte pensar que me molestas. No se que me ha pasado, por favor perdóname.- yo ya esperaba una risa por tu parte pero tú dejaste tu tazón en el suelo y con una mano te tocaste tu bien formado pectoral.  
-Temari... No se que me pasa...- dijiste mientras tenias la mano posada sobre tu pecho, yo me preocupé. En ese momento pensé que sentías algún tipo de dolor y maldecí por lo bajó por no tener un ninja médico a mano. Corrí hacia el y me arrodillé enfrente de él, le agarre la mano.  
-¿Te duele aquí?- le pregunté seria, intentando no perder la calma. Tú me agarraste la mano y asentiste.  
- Si...A veces me duele...Cuando veo que tus ojos se entristecen pero otras veces... mi corazón se desboca cuando te ve sonreír...Temari...Me parece que algo muy problemático me sucede. Estoy enamorado...- dijiste, esas palabras me impactaron realmente. Con mi mano agarrada con la tuya me cogiste con la otra por el mentón y yo me dejé hacer, me acercaste a tus labios y sentí tu cálido aliento sobre mi boca.  
-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti...Dime ¿cuál es el remedio para esta dolencia?- me preguntaste mientras cerrabas los ojos y aspirabas mi aroma.  
- Creo que se la respuesta.- contesté mientras recorria con los ojos tus bellas facciones. Tú abriste los ojos para saber mi respuesta.  
- Yo... y tú...Juntos...Para siempre...-dije sin pensar, tu sonreíste complacido y no dudaste ni un segundo más y me besaste con tanta pasión que por un segundo pensé que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo, el frío ya no me importaba, ahora tu calor me inundaba cada poro de mi piel. Tus varoniles manos me acariciaban el cuello y mi mejilla haciendóme estremecer.  
-Te Quiero...- suspiré derrotada, tú intensificaste el beso, estaba claro me iba a desmayar de placer.

De improvisto me alzaste en tus fuertes brazos y yo de la impresión me sonrojé, con delicadeza como si de un diamante se tratara me metiste a la tienda de campaña y me tendiste sobre el futón que momentos antes había colocado.  
Tú te pusiste a mi lado y me acariciaste un mechón de pelo rebelde.  
Me estabas volviendo loca, te necesitaba y con urgencia...  
Con tremenda lentitud empecé a bajar la cremallera de tu chaleco, el cual recuerdo yo llevaba puesto, tú me miraste y me paraste la mano.  
-Temari no hace falta, no quiero obligarte.- dijiste comprensivo.  
Yo sonreí y te quite la mano con delicadeza y seguí bajándome la cremallera hasta que se soltó.  
-¿Tienes miedo chico lágrimas?- pregunté picaramente mientras me apoyaba sobre mis codos en el futón y asi provocándole a Shikamaru con mis pechos.  
-Solo tengo miedo de una cosa...Llámame cobarde pero tengo miedo de perderte...-dijiste y tu mano recorrio mi vientre desnudo, me estremecí completamente y deje escapar un suspiro de placer.  
-Recuerda..Tú y yo juntos para siempre...- le recordé y el sonrió.  
Yo le levanté poco a poco la camiseta y me deleité con tu vientre musculoso.  
-Temari, lo siento pero no puedo contenerme más..- dijiste jadeando, yo me fijé en tu paquete y comprobé que a él ya le estorbaba esa prenda. Sin esperar un segundo más te cogí por el cuello y te lamí los labios, tú con lujuria metiste la lengua en mi boca, ambos jugamos con nuestras lenguas divertidos y tú me desataste el kimono negro que llevaba, ahora estaba en ropa interior enfrente de ti. Una tremenda pasión me embargo al ver tus ojos llenos de deseo.  
-Arrancámela...- dije refieriendome a mi ropa interior, tú obedeciste y con un hábil dedo me quitaste el sujetador, acto seguido con tus dientes me rompiste las braguitas. Yo jadeé, ahora era mi turno...  
Me incorporé un poco, lo justo para poder quitarle la camiseta y los pantalones con facilidad. Al quitarle la camiseta recorri con suavidad su pecho, él suspiró y cerró los ojos saboreando esa sensación.  
- Dios...Esto es maravilloso...-dijiste con la voz ronca, yo deseosa de más te bajé la cremallera del pantalón y te quité los pantalones de un tirón, acto seguido hice lo mismo con los calzoncillos. Tu miembro estaba erecto, no me resiste y bajé a esa zona.  
-Tumbate...- te ordené pero tú te resististe asi que te empujé sobre el futón y sonreí mientras te hacia temblar de placer, susurrabas mi nombre con un deseo brutal, cada vez estaba más excitada.Tú me paraste.  
-No, Temari..Si sigues así terminare por rendirme...- dijo refiriéndose a su miembro. Yo me quede quieta y el se incorporó y lamió mis pechos, no pude evitar que pronunciará su nombre. Eso le debió de excitar mucho porque me agarro con fiereza por mis muslos y me penetró de una vez, él lanzó un gemido ahogado y yo grité de placer...Una vez que estuvo dentro él me besó con dulzura en los labios y él se movia con violencia dentro de mi, esa sensación era extremadamente maravillosa. Yo no podia dejar de decir su nombre y todo lo que le queria, él jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.  
- Temari ¡Te amo!- y con esas preciosas palabras él se rindió al placer del acto, ambos llegamos a el orgasmo y disfrutamos de esa sensación mientras nos besábamos con fervor.  
Yo me quede unos minutos encima de ti y tú sentado me besabas todo el cuerpo, mi risa inundaba la tienda.  
Tú con suavidad me dejaste sobre la cama y me tapaste con una manta.  
-Duerme pequeña...- me susurraste al oido.  
-No te vayas...- dije con somnolencia.  
- Jamás, estaré aquí contigo...- y me besó en los labios, ambos dormimos largamente.  
Unas horas más tarde yo me desperte, calculé que seria mediodía y me levanté de golpe acordándome de la fastidiosa misión.  
Pero ahí estabas tú en la entrada de la tienda , de brazos cruzados y mirándome con infinito amor. Al instante me sonrojé al ver que estaba desnuda. Él ya estaba vestido ,solo le faltaba el chaleco el cual me lo puso a mi y yo ya sin preocuparme porque me viera lo olí.  
-Me gusta como hueles...- dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.  
- Creo recordar que era un vago, un cobarde, un machista, un fumador y un cerdo...- dijiste y me tocaste la nariz.  
- Si bueno..- yo me pusé el dedo indice en mis labios en gesto pensativo.- pero eres mi vago.- le besé en la nariz- eres mi cobarde- le besé en la frente- eres mi machista- le mordisquee la oreja- eres mi fumador – hice una marca en el cuello- y finalmente eres mi cerdo- dije y le besé en los labios entrelazando mi lengua con la suya.

-Y tú eres mi problemática...Mi diosa de Sunagakure...- dijiste y me alzaste en tus brazos y me pusiste de pie.  
-Te he hecho el desayuno, bueno más bien la comida...- me miraste con malicia, pensé que estarias recordando lo que habia pasado entre nosotros hacia un par de horas. Yo me sonrojé mucho más.  
Tu me llevaste de la mano afuera y me sentaste en tus rodillas, cogiste un pasta y me la diste en la boca, yo di un mordisquito.  
-Estás maravillosa cuando te sonrojas...- dijiste perdiéndote en mis ojos...Shikamaru me recordó con tremendo fastidio para él que teniamos que ir al Pais del Arroz, me dijo que si antes acababamos antes podriamos estar juntos, yo acepte de muy buen gana y al de dos horas llegamos a las puertas de la Aldea con las manos entrelazadas.

4 de Diciembre, El regreso a Konoha.

Nuestra visita a el Pais del Arroz pasó sin incidentes, nos quedó totalmente claro que no tenían intención de empezar acciones bélicas contra Konoha asi que Shikamaru y yo nos fuimos satisfechos de allí, el camino de regreso se me hizo muy corto porque nos pasábamos todo el rato jugando el uno con el otro. Ya quedaba menos de media hora para divisar las puertas de la Aldea de Fuego pero yo estaba completamente agotada asi que mi Shikamaru me cogió en brazos y me llevo en su espalda, yo obviamente protesté, porque me daba vergüenza pensar que la gente me veria de esta guisa, subida a él entrando a una ciudad ninja.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y al fin vimos las puertas.  
-¡Bajame Shikamaru!- dije e intenté bajarme pero él me lo impidió.  
-No señorita...Vas a entrar asi, subida a mi .- dijo y me guiñó un ojo, yo me puse roja de furia.  
Yo intente por todos los medios persuadirle.  
-Shika- kun bajame por favor ¿ne?- le dije con mi voz mas seductora, con esa voz muchos hombres habian perdido la cabeza por mi. Shikamaru me miró de reojo.  
- Quiero volver a hacerte el amor Temari...-susurraste muy bajito y con una mano juguetona me tocaste el culo, yo pegué un respingo y tu te reiste.  
- ¡Kotetsu , Izumo! ¡¡Abrid las puertas!! ¡la bella embajadora de la Arena y este pobre vago han regresado!- gritó feliz Shikamaru.  
-¡Shikamaru! Que vergüenza...-dije yo roja. Ellos abrieron las puertas y al vernos se rieron y le guiñaron un ojo a Shikamaru.  
-Buena elección genio.- dijo Izumo.  
- ¡Lo se! Por algo soy el genio de Konoha!!- contestó alegremente Shikamaru, los ninjas rieron. Temari se acurrucó entre los fuerte hombros de Shikamaru, ella estaba completamente avergonzada. Sintió como caminaban y al final se paró Shikamaru.  
-Temari..¿estás despierta?- preguntó Shikamaru, yo alce la cabeza y vi que estabamos delante de su casa.  
-¿ no tendríamos que ir a informar a Tsunade-sama? – dije yo aludiendo a mi sentido de la responsabilidad.  
- Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer...-susurró y me dejó en el suelo de pie, ambos entramos a la casa. No habia nadie, nos descalzamos y entramos a la salita de estar. El se acercó a Temari y la besó quitándole la tela del kimono a la altura de sus hombros.  
- ¡No Shika! Aquí no... ¿ y si nos pillan?- pregunté yo, me aleje de él pero acto seguido no pude moverme.  
-kagemane no jutsu realizado con éxito.- ¡Dios! Él y su molesta técnica pensé yo en ese momento.  
-SHIkamaru!! Suéltame!!- pedí yo pero él no me hizo caso,él camino hacia mi y yo hacia él. Shikamaru hizo como si se quitara un kimono imaginario y me vi a mi misma quitándomelo..  
-Eso esta mucho mejor...- dijiste tú, yo sonrei divertida y me di cuenta de que ya no me afectaba su jutsu.  
Deseosa de poseerle de nuevo le tire sobre el sofá y le quite la ropa con rapidez, nunca jamás me cansaré de verle y hacerle una y otra vez el amor. Jamás...Estuvimos largo rato amandonos y decidimos dormir, yo estaba agotada asi que lo hice de muy buena gana.


	3. Parte Tres

5 De Diciembre,la partida de Shikamaru

_**5 De Diciembre,la partida de Shikamaru.**_

Me desperte impactada por los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas de los Nara, cuando abri los ojos vi que ya no estaba en el sofa si no que estaba en la cama de Shikamaru, él no estaba pero me habia dejado a su 'Popy' al lado mio, yo lo agarré con ternura.  
Acto seguido escuché la puerta cerrarse.  
-¿Shikamaru?- pregunté y el entró en la habitación. Yo estaba radiante, feliz pero su expresión me congeló mi buen estado de ánimo.

_**-¿qué pasa cariño?- pregunté y me levante de la cama.  
-Ha estallado la guerra...-dijo sentándose en la cama y poniendo la cara entre sus manos.  
-¿QUÉ? Eso es imposible, nosotros hablamos con el dirigiente del Pais del Arroz y estaba todo en orden...- dije.  
-Si mi amor pero el Pais de La Roca a toda costa quiere enfrentarse con nosotros, y el Pais del Arroz por miedo se han unido a ellos...- dijiste tú con la voz rota.  
- ¡Oh no! No te preocupes cielo, todo saldrá bien...-le consolé y le abrazé, él me correspondió y se enterró entre mi despeinado cabello.  
-Tengo que ir a la guerra...- soltó eso como si fuera una bomba, yo me alarmé.  
-¡NO ni hablar! Shikamaru no!!- grite yo.  
-Tengo que hacerlo Temari...Es mi Aldea...Es mi gente..- me contestó mientras agarrabas de una mano.  
-¡Pues yo luchare de vuestro lado!- grité decidida, él sonrió.  
-No puedes, si se entera Gaara él mismo te llevaria de vuelta...-susurró , yo comence a llorar..  
-Shikamaru no por favor...te amo demasiado...- dije yo sollozando.  
-Yo también te amo...Nunca te olvidare.- y acto seguido se esfumó.**_

**Eso ha sido lo último que he sabido de ti mi amor...Y ya han pasado cinco meses y todavía espero tu regreso, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que las esperanzas son nulas de que regreses..Pero yo se que volveras...Tú mismo me dijiste que nunca me abandonarias...Nos amamos demasiado como para permitirnos morir uno u el otro...Todos los dias pienso en ti, no hay ni un solo minuto que mi corazón no lata más fuerte cuando te recuerdo. ¿Sabes? Echo de Menos oir Tu voz.. Tengo que interrumpir mi relato porque llaman a la puerta...**

Temari se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta.  
- Tu chico lágrimas ha venido a buscarte.- Temari no se lo podia creer ¡ahí estaba el amor de su vida! Lleno de heridas, sucio pero ¡vivo! La chica de Suna comenzó a llorar como una chiquilla, por fin era feliz, por fin podia volver a sonreir.  
-¡¡Shikamaru!!- y ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, él nuevamente como tantas veces habia hecho aspiró su fragancia de su cabello.  
- Temari...Por fin...- y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del chico._**  
**_


End file.
